


Surprise

by ltcommkat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltcommkat/pseuds/ltcommkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie has a surprise for his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

As Donatello scaled the apartment building, trying to get to the 15th story, he was very grateful for his training in ninjitsu. Of course- he reasoned as he leaped from one balcony to the next, a homemade grappling hook aiding his ascent- it certainly helped that he was a mutant turtle with super-human strength.

Finding the balcony he was looking for, he peaked in the window, looking for signs of life. Finding none, he pulled a small device from his pocket, something he'd been working on a while. He held it up to the lock on the window and a bright blue hologram appeared from the end, scanning the lock on the sliding door. After a moment, the lock unhinged itself, and Donnie shoved his lock picking device back into one of his pockets. The door slid open easily. He stepped into the living room and silently closed it behind him.

From there, he crept slowly toward the bedroom down the hall. He'd been here many times, and knew exactly where he was going. He'd never broken in in the middle of the night, however, and even though he knew his intentions were pure, a thrill ran through him. Something about sneaking into her bedroom just felt so… Naughty.

Her bedroom door was ajar. He pushed on it as easily as he could, cringing when the hinges complained, but she stayed asleep. Once in the room, he paused. He hadn't really thought about this part, where he'd have to wake her up, and considered for a moment what would freak her out the least. Before coming to a decision, something on her dresser caught his eye. He crossed the room in two easy steps, carefully avoiding the pile of dirty laundry.

It was a photo that had grabbed his attention. It was of his brothers and him, and master Splinter. She had set up a camera on a tripod and ran to join them. She stood next to him, a big goofy grin on her face. Mikey and Raph had each other in headlocks, while Leo was standing up straight, an easy smile on his face. Most embarrassingly, in the picture Donnie was the only one not looking at the camera. Instead, he was smiling right at her.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound behind him, and a startled scream.

Donnie whirled around, dropping the picture frame, and leaped for the bed, one huge hand moving to covering her mouth. "Shh! It's okay, it's just me!" he tried to reassure her. It took a few seconds, but the terror slowly fell from her features. When he was sure she wasn't going to scream again, he let go of her face.

"Donnie?!" she gasped. He nodded, grinning at her now. "What the hell?"

He wasted no time explaining. "I have a surprise for you," he told her, unable to hide his excitement. "Get dressed, I'm taking you somewhere."

"I'm assuming I don't get to know where?" she asked flatly, throwing the covers off of her.

She was only wearing an oversized tee shirt and PJ shorts, and Donnie's eyes were immediately drawn to her long, perfect legs. He cleared his throat, trying to focus, but was unable to tear his gaze away as she got out of bed and headed for her dresser. "Uhh, nope," he said lamely. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, feeling cramped, like he was too large for the room. He felt that way often when in places without high ceilings. She turned to look at him, raising a brow, waiting for him to leave. He chuckled nervously, feeling like an idiot as he apologized and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He waited in the sparse living room, not bothering to turn any lights on. He pulled up the 3D interactive GUI from his watch, checking a few details while he waited. She emerged from her room, rubbing her eyes. "This better be good," she grumbled.

Donnie dug around in a few of his pockets, searching for something. Finally, he produced a purple bandana, the same color as his, and handed it to her. "Put this on, I don't want you to see where we're going." She looked annoyed, but didn't argue.

Blindfold firmly in place, he picked her up bridle style without warning, one arm cradling her shoulders and back while the other went under her knees, effortlessly scooping her off the floor. She yelped in protest, clawing at him for a better grip. He tightened his grasp on her and headed for the balcony, advising her to hold on tight.

He leaped from her balcony, downward toward the street, moving at a ridiculous speed. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming while clinging to him for dear life. She was grateful for the blindfold then. She knew if she could see the ground coming at them that fast she'd be freaking out even more.

Finally, they landed heavily in the alley bordering her building, where Donnie had parked his tricked out garbage truck. He placed her gently in the passenger seat and buckled her in securely, checking and double checking the straps. Then he hopped into the driver's seat, and threw it into gear, pulling out into the street.

She grilled him for details on the surprise, reasoning that if he was going to drag her out of bed in the middle of the night she should at least be allowed to know why. But his lips were sealed. He was glad she couldn't see him, because he was fidgeting uncontrollably while he drove. He didn't want her to see how nervous he was. He had a feeling this plan was going to work well for him, but there were variables in the equation that he couldn't control, which always put him on edge.

Their destination was a ways outside of the city, and even driving as fast as he was it took about a half hour to get there. Not a minute too soon, because it turned out that she hated surprises, and he could tell the suspense was killing her. He parked the truck far enough away, hidden by a cluster of trees, so that it wouldn't stick out too much. This time of night, he was fairly certain they wouldn't have any trouble. It was too dark to see where they were going, so he pulled his goggles down over his glasses and turned on the night vision feature before unbuckling her from the passenger seat, opting to just carry her for time's sake. This, also, she wasn't happy about. Lucky for her, Donnie actually thought her impatience was pretty cute, and only fueled his excitement for the big reveal.

They crossed a large empty field, Donatello keeping her held tightly to his chest. He was trying to be careful, not wanting to trip on anything, but his focus kept getting drawn to the way her arms were wrapped around his neck, and the way she smelled (like cocoanut and tropical fruit), and how small she seemed in his arms. He was amazed he made it to the first building at the end of field without falling. At that point, he finally set her on her own feet, and removed the blindfold. There would be just enough light on this last leg of the journey for her to be able to see.

She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust, and then raised one eyebrow at her tall turtle friend, who was scanning the area for signs of life.

"You dragged me out of bed to hang out at an RV camp?" she whispered, getting the feeling by his behavior that they weren't supposed to be there. She was genuinely confused. They were surrounded by several dirty campers and trucks, parked in neat rows. He grabbed her hand, leading her further in, where up ahead there were a few huge tents set up.

"No," he said, looking back at her with a toothy grin, his voice low. "The circus is in town."

She stopped in her tracks, and he ended up yanking on her hand before stopping also. "You're taking me to the circus?" she said, too loud. He lurched forward to cover her mouth, shushing her. They both ducked around a corner and crouched behind an RV, making sure no one was coming to see what the noise was. After a few tense moments they didn't hear anyone coming, so Donnie pulled her forward again. He had a virtual map of the camp in front of his face as they weaved their way through the trucks and campers filled with sleeping circus workers. He looked like he was heading for one tent in particular.

It didn't take long to get where they were going, which ended up being the largest structure there, a plain white tent that had a heavy duty chain link skeleton. Donnie pulled out his lock picking device again, scanning the padlock. It clicked open in less than a minute, and they slipped in. She had so many questions, but kept silent.

Inside, the smell of animals was nearly overwhelming, and she had to fight not to cough. There was a large spotlight on the ceiling in the middle of the tent, so she could easily make out that they were in the animal holding area. For the first time since he woke her up she felt a real thrill of excitement run through her. She felt like she was dreaming, except for the smell. That was definitely real.

He picked her hand up in his again, her small fingers winding through his three larger digits. In trailers and fenced off areas she could see several horses, and a few camels, who paid the interlopers no mind. Her heart raced as he led her to one corner, and she saw two elephants standing together in a separate chain link fence. They stopped in front of the fence, and she stared up wide-eyed at the beautiful, larger-than-life pachyderms.

"The elephants are your favorite, right?" Donatello asked softly. He still hadn't let go of her hand. She nodded, awed that he knew that.

"You remember that?" She tore her eyes away from the animals to look at him. The smile he gave her was so sweet; she could feel tears building in her eyes.

He didn't answer, turning away, obviously embarrassed. She looked back to the elephants. Their ears flapped a few times, and they were shuffling their feet on the dirt ground. One of them was curiously running the tips of its trunk along the fence, sniffing for treats. Donnie pulled out a few peanuts from one of his pockets, handing it to her to give to the elephant. She held the peanuts up to a hole in the fence, and the elephant's trunk pulled it out of her fingers, bringing the treat to its mouth. It turned its long nose back to the fence, looking for more. She held her hand up to the fence, feeling the elephant's breath as she sniffed for more peanuts, then snorted when there were none to be found. She giggled and apologized to the greedy animal.

She turned back to Donnie, who had been watching her closely, looking happy as she'd ever seen him. "What's this for?" she asked, slipping her hand back into his.

"Uh, well, I can't really take you to the real circus during the day, so…" He trailed off awkwardly. He kicked himself internally for not thinking of anything cooler to say. She stared up at him, her eyes shining, and shook her head.

"This is perfect," she told him, and stood up on her tiptoes. She grabbed his face, and before he knew what was happening she'd planted her mouth on his. His lips were very different than a human's, but not bad different, she decided. After a moment, she pulled back, opening her eyes to watch his reaction.

Once the shock wore off, the biggest grin spread across his face. He tried to contain it, clearing his throat nervously. She giggled, sure that if he could blush, he would be right then.

"We'd better get going," he told her, looking around to make sure they were still alone. She took one last lingering look at the beautiful creature in front of her before turning away and heading for the exit with him.

When they were back in the truck, after sneaking back through the camp and across the field, he asked if she was ready to go back home.

The look on his face when she fixed him with a mischievous smirk and told him she'd rather go back to the lair with him was priceless.


End file.
